


break, shatter, reforge

by thebitterbeast



Series: ink stains, blank pages [6]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic, TVD Free-For-All Comment Ficathon, because we never really got to see the sisterhood, set in season 2, the sisterhood between the three girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Nothing is so strong as gentleness and nothing is so gentle as real strength." [Bonnie&Caroline&Elena]</p><p>Caroline's a vampire, Bonnie's a witch, and Elena's a doppelganger. Their friendship can survive - can't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. break

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of hurt/comfort and angst. Because while we got to see some of the reactions to Caroline's turning, we didn't see the inner workings on how it really affected their friendship. And then the show decided to go the relationship route instead of keeping focus on friendships and familial relationships. (can you tell I'm bitter?)

The look in Caroline’s eyes had Bonnie’s heart aching. She wanted nothing more than to hug her best friend, comfort her, tell her everything would be alright. _But how could everything be alright when Caroline’s mouth was red with the blood of an innocent man?_

__\-------

Tears streamed down Caroline’s face unchecked. The blood staining her mouth made her gums ache. The smell of it had her wanting to reach out and _feed_ on something, on anything, on _someone_. Elena was within reach and it would be so easy to reach out and drain her. But it was Elena, who wasn’t just her best friend but one of her sisters as well and how could she do that. The fact that she was even thinking it scared her. And the look in Bonnie’s eyes? That broke her heart. Everything had gone to hell the moment she had woken up in the hospital, she had known that instinctively but she had let herself hope different. _She was a monster now, and no one could ever love her._

__\-------

Elena didn’t know which of her friends to stay with. Caroline was so obviously broken and disgusted and _scared_ of what she had done, what she had become. But Bonnie, Bonnie was upset and she knew just how volatile and unpredictable Bonnie could be when she was angry. She stood between them, wanting to help, but not knowing how. _Where could they go from here?_


	2. shatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst ahead because I'm somewhat partial to it. This friendship needs more focus put on it. (yes, I am still bitter.)

Bonnie paused, her eyes seeking out the familiar head of blonde hair. Caroline’s eyes flashed to hers as though _sensing_ her looking. Or maybe smelling her, Bonnie realized with a start. The hopeful look in Caroline’s eyes was dashed when Bonnie minutely shook her head and turned on her heel and walked away. _How could things ever go back to how they used to be when it hurt to be around her best friend?_

 __\-------

Caroline’s eyes filled with tears as she watched Bonnie walk away. She knew that Bonnie was as upset as her, knew that Bonnie hurt to do this, but also knew that Bonnie was scared. Scared of what Caroline had become, what Bonnie had caused. The other girl’s guilt was palpable to both her best friends. And Elena was torn between the two. But it would get better, it had to get better. _How much worse could it get?_

 __\-------

Elena was standing at the door, poised to enter, when she saw the exchange between Bonnie and Caroline. Her heart clenched and she closed her eyes in pain. Their sisterhood was faltering. And there was nothing she could do. She had to be there for them, she would be there for them, but it was hard. _What would it take to fix this?_


	3. reforge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Nothing is so strong as gentleness and nothing is so gentle as real strength." [Bonnie&Caroline&Elena]
> 
> Caroline's a vampire, Bonnie's a witch, and Elena's a doppelganger. Their friendship can survive - can't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst ahead. set immediately after the events of 2x13, 'Daddy Issues'.

The hug was tight, and Elena was more than certain that Caroline was unconsciously using her vampire strength, but she said nothing. And neither did Bonnie. In fact, Bonnie pulled the other two closer, not saying anything when Caroline buried her face into her neck. Caroline had been hurt, that was all that mattered. Caroline  **needed**  them, and Bonnie, and Elena, they would never turn their sister away. No matter what. The two brunettes kept up the litany of murmurs they were making as Caroline shuddered with sobs.

_**"It's okay, it's all going to be okay now. We're here. We're always here."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there you have it.


End file.
